Temptation of the Dark Side Reimagined
by PSYLOD V
Summary: Within the comfort of isolation, a lone student dwells alone in Fujimi Academy's walls in hopes of grieving for a past he could not forget, a heritage whose bloodline he could not escape, and a future he could no longer hope for. In the hour of damnation, Akio Jin must make a choice: Fight for humanity's better tomorrow, or run and let the past consume his very soul...
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

**Author's Note: Five years ago, on January 1st, 2015, I originally posted the High School of the Dead/Star Wars Crossover that proved to be my most popular entry to my profile to date. While being inspired by the re-iterations done in 2019 for Resident Evil 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, I've also been meaning to give this story a bit of a revision for some time. That being said, this is where the"Reimagining" treatment so to speak, comes in. It's so I can use my much improved writing skill to give this story the treatment it deserves. **

**If you were a fan of the original, thank you for finding this story once more and I hope you once again enjoy "Temptation of the Dark Side"**

**~PSYLOD.**

* * *

The Jedi Knights were all but extinct…

Only legends and rumors survived to tell the grim tale of their torment and pain, thus burying any good reputation their order once possessed.

This once powerful force that roamed the Earth, sacrificed their lives, aiding human history through times of conflict, were reduced to nothing. As times began to change, the relevance of their beliefs began to crumble as their call to action continuously led them to their undoing.

Existing on the opposite side of the spectrum, the Jedi had a mortal enemy that battled their light for generations: The Sith.

They would feed on darkness, and with every wake, they took every opportunity to spread chaos wherever they traveled. There was but one link to the origin of the power that the Jedi and Sith wielded.

It bound the universe together, with one party believing in finding balance through peace and harmony, while the other sought to free themselves through chaos and power.

But through those different points of view existing on the spectrum of Light and Dark, existed the Force, a power that only a capable Jedi or Sith could reach out and connect to, thus granting them power that an 'ordinary' person would consider 'out of this world.'

Some individuals who existed on both sides were against waging war against one another, and yet despite their protests, the fighting still continued, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the world. And yet, despite the carnage, chaos, and grief, the world had already moved on.

It was now 2012 and fifty years had gone by since they were all but wiped out. This society looked down on these once heroic figures, condemning them to a legacy of ruin and unwelcome.

Some speculated that there were some Jedi remaining throughout a 'Normalized' society despite outlawing any individual's use of the Force.

Whether they were aware those born with a connection to the Force in some shape or form, could've been subjected to persecution and "Rehabilitation" no matter how old they were.

One such figure existed in the heart of Tokonosu City, Japan, carrying out his life, blending into the sea of black uniforms that the education system required male High School students to wear.

He'd blended well enough to hide his connection to the Force throughout his entire life and had continued to maintain a normal life as a student of Fujimi Academy.

His name was Akio Jin.

* * *

Life for the quiet, reserved, and slightly intimidating Akio was simple. He would carry out his day, mostly to himself. Though he remained engaged to his classes, and excelled in his grades, he did not speak much of himself and there was no form of a social life like most of the youth that were housed within those school walls.

Most of the time, he would keep busy in the school's library, not minding a single soul that wondered through as he tried to complete his academic studies. Though at times he would need a break and would find solitude on top of the school roof where he looked out into the city and thought carefully to himself. This quiet September afternoon was yet another one of those "breaks".

_"Mizuki…your form could use some work. Let me offer you my assistance. Here."_

The memories that he tried to block out persevered as he covered his mouth and started to see his vision blur through tears forming.

_"I wanted to talk to you about something…we've been training so hard in secret to become something we're going to eventually die for. What are we doing here, Akio?"_

_"Father believes that it is best to prepare, even if doubt challenges our very belief."_

_"But that's not it…I want something more."_

_"You cannot ask for more! This is our life, Mizuki! We cannot give up our traditions!"_

_"No Akio…it isn't."_

Akio could feel himself choke. Feelings of regret made him shiver as he tried to keep it together. He was thankful no one was around to see him like this. His blood began to boil as his heart raced faster and faster as he tightened his fist to ease the pain.

Snapping him out of the vast array of memories that he considered his worst nightmares, was a distant clanging. On the opposite end of the roof, existed an overview from where the school's front gate could be seen.

Rushing to see what the consistent clanging was, he glanced in curiosity as he looked down to see a man constantly colliding with the gate. It took him a few moments to regather his composure and focus. To him, the movement of the man was something that seemed suspicious yet…familiar.

"No…"

Akio watched as he witnessed in the span of a few minutes, one of the teachers using excessive force, screaming in agony shortly after a bite to the arm caused blood to spurt all over the ground, eventually succumbing to the pain and shortly passing out dead afterwards.

"NO…!" He gulped, continuing to watch things unfold.

The teachers that knelt to aid their injured colleague, unaware of what would soon occur. In shock, one fell and another ran for his life as the dead teacher awakened from the deadly wound they'd just endured and bit hard into one of the other teachers with a single bite to the neck.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Immediately dashing back into the school, his first instinct was to run and obtain something that he could attack with brute force. In doing so, he ran to the school's Shrine where a purple haired girl who was deep in her meditation, was interrupted by his entrance.

Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo Club. Though Akio, being seventeen years of age, was a year younger than her, she remembered him as being one of the most formidable swordsmen in her club, not before he suddenly quit a few years ago.

She missed his company and could only piece together a conclusion as to why he'd quit, since coincidentally he'd quit to grieve, and she remotely remembered to momentarily grieve as the entire school was informed of a passing of one of their own students. That student, being Mizuki Muto.

"Akio…?!"

He payed her no mind, taking one of wooden Bokken practice swords that sat neatly stacked in the shrine.

"Saeko…" He hastily turned to the now standing student. "Leave this school and be prepared to fight for your life. Strike at the head and do not look back."

"Wait…what are you saying?!"

Akio had already fled back to the door he entered from, but only opened it slightly to respond back to her one more time as he slowly turned his head back.

"Our society…this world you know. It's over. Everything will be gone. Only survival of the fittest matters."

With that, Akio wasted no time and slipped out the door as he dashed away down the hallway with his Bokken in hand.

She was left confused by his warning, baffled that he had only talked to her once more only to leave her so soon. What was he afraid of? She couldn't guess.

Recollecting herself, staying focused on whatever she thought was awaiting her, she took up her own Bokken to her side, suddenly casting her attention to the principal's voice sounding over the intercom.

"Attention all students! An emergency situation is occurring within the school right now! All students must follow their teachers instructions and evacuate!"

"What…is happening?" Saeko gulped.

"I repeat, an incident is taking place inside the school and all must-!"

The sound of the microphone wailed sharply for a mere moment, sounding as though it had been knocked over.

"No! Get away from me! Get back! Help, HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-!"


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

They were everywhere…

These seemingly relentless creatures that bore a faint resemblance to people who once lived a normal, now shambled in their footsteps as they sook out the flesh and blood of the living.

No warning was given to them. A minute ago, they were students and teachers going about their everyday lives, and now here they stood, as rotten, hungry, walking obstacles instinctively seeking out the destruction of survivors.

Their next targets were three students evading past their slow, shambling speeds. They knew if they were to grab a hold of any one of them, their strength would be outmatched, and it would mean the cost of one of their lives.

To these three students, it felt like something out of a horror movie or video game. The dead were walking around, biting people until they eventually succumbed to death, and those dead people would come back to life so they may feast on the living. It was all starting to settle in, and yet none of them could prepare for what was to come or the choices they'd have to make.

"Hisashi, are you okay?!" He said, supporting his friend whose arm was bleeding.

As their retreat to the highest point of the roof continued, their fellow companion, was yelping out as she struck an undead student in the chest, losing grip on her weapon as it flung her into the wall.

"GET AWAY!" She screeched.

Taking quick action to help his fellow student, and girlfriend, he took up a baseball bat and quickly assisted her as he successfully struck at the attacker's head, knocking them down.

"REI!"

"Hisashi…!" She sighed in relief, continuing to climb the stairs.

"Did you see that? We need to smash their heads to kill them."

As he was able to acknowledge his own discovery, with all the strength he could muster, he sent one of the undead tumbling back down the stairs with a kick, hearing its groans faint subside as the impact shattered its head and blood gushed from its broken skull.

Quickly, they continued upwards to the roof. In shock, the lone student looked onward as the large crowd of zombified students approaching them.

"What the fuck…?"

In the distance, he could faintly make out students mindlessly eating the flesh of other students, refocusing his attention from those horrific sights to the sight of their outnumbering odds.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He yelled out.

* * *

It wasn't always this way.

A few moments ago, Takashi Komuro knew only his normal life. Coming to school and finding a way to sulk over a broken promise that his childhood friend, Rei Miyomoto, supposedly made many years ago. He took it really hard, and yet, despite Hisashi winning Rei over, he still yearned for her at every waking moment.

He'd shown the smallest amount of care for his academics, since it appeared that nothing else mattered to him anymore. All he knew was that the opportunity taken from him prevented him from ever moving forward, seemingly stuck in an endless loop of longing for something he'd lost.

"Are you stupid?"

He hardly cared of the voice that scolded him, making little effort to look up at the pink haired female student that stood with her hands leaning against her hips in disappointment.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"Every time you gotta face something you don't like, you always come to this stairwell. My God, you're pathetic! The semester had just begun, how are you ever expecting to make it through the year?"

"I could say the same to you…" Takashi shrugged. "The fifth period isn't even over yet, and here you are, just like me."

"It's okay for me to skip because, I'm a genius! Unlike you, who just got into this school out of dumb luck."

"Takagai…" Takashi sighed. "Why do you always have to diss me like this?"

"I hate stupid people." She replied. "Especially ones who can't admit they're stupid. And by telling you that you're stupid, then maybe you'll be less stupid, _Stupid." _

At this point, Takashi was already done with her lecturing and leaned back onto the poll as he turned out to the sights he was looking upon before, staring out into the city as his mind lingered within his own thoughts once more.

"Grow up. All because your childhood friend dumped you? Stupid…" She snarled, before walking off.

One last memory came to mind, as he thought of something Rei had told him some time ago.

_"You see…there was a time I once felt that way about you. But you never seemed to notice so…"_

"Hmph. So what?" He grumbled.

His train of thought was briefly interrupted. The sight and sound of a lone man mindlessly hitting himself against the front of the school gate momentarily caught him off guard before curiosity caused him to focus on the scene unraveling.

"Trespasser?" He questioned to himself.

It didn't take long for things to happen. One moment a few teachers were apprehending the supposed trespasser, even resorting to brute force, the next thing Takashi knew, things happened in the blink of an eye from one of the teachers being knocked out from a bite, to that fallen teacher getting back up and biting the other teachers as well.

His chest began to shrivel, his heart racing. Instinctively, he made a run for it back to his class and approached his two friends: Rei Miyomoto and Hisashi Igou.

"Komuro…you couldn't just skip my class and leave my students to learn in peace, could you?!" The teacher scoffed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Takashi exclaimed, forcing Rei on her feet.

"What…what are you talking about?" Hisashi asked.

"People were just killed by the front gate." Takashi replied, looking at him dead in the eye.

"…you're serious?!" Hisashi gulped.

"Yeah. Like I'd make that up for no reason." Takashi growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Rei frustratingly shouted. "I can never understand what's going through your h-"

Without a moment's hesitation, Takashi straightened Rei out with an aggressive slap to the face, continuing in his insistence for the two to listen to his pleas. Eventually trusting him, Hisashi and Rei lightly ran across the hallway as Takashi informed them of the incident he'd witnessed.

"A couple of gym teachers were investigating a trespasser at the front gate. But then something happened, and all of a sudden they all began to kill each other!"

"That's insane!" Rei replied.

Getting to thinking, Hisashi stopped at a supply locker and look out one of the school brooms.

"You forget something?" Takashi asked.

"If what you said is true, then we're going to need some weapons." Hisashi said, separating the brush from the broom, handing it to Rei.

"What about you?"

"I have a black belt in Karate. I'll be fine!"

"We should call the police! We can talk to my father!"

The 1-1-0 hotline was dialed on Rei's cell phone. For a moment she was feeling a sense of relief that this was a solution she'd been able to think of. That all passed, however, when the denial and worry began to settle in as an automated voice mail sounded over the phone, the words filling her with dread and worry.

_"You may stay on the line or call back again later. Currently, 1-1-0 is experiencing a high call volume."_

"No way…" Rei muttered. "The police lines are busy! I can't get a hold of my father…"

Not a moment too soon after the three were getting ready to depart after they readied themselves, a hasty announcement came over the PA system, echoing all over the school.

"Attention all students! An emergency situation is occurring within the school right now! All students must follow their teachers' instructions and evacuate!"

"I guess they've finally picked up on it…" Takashi said."

"I repeat, an incident is taking place inside the school and all must-!"

The microphone wailed across campus, and struggles of the principal's voice began to intensify the atmosphere of the school's hallways. Every one around campus were at a standstill, hearing the slaughter that came through not before the intercom turned off once more.

"No! Get away from me! Get back! Help, HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-!"

In a fit of panic, all students barged out of their classrooms, forming a large sea of white, green, and black as all students began to push, shove, and even trample over one another in order to attempt their escape.

Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi overheard this and all agreed to find an alternate route through the admin building. When they reached the route outside necessary to reach the building, a familiar face shambled towards them, groaning as he approached them.

"Is that…Mr. Wakisaka? What's wrong with him…?" Rei shuddered.


	3. Chapter 3: Circumstance & Unity

The sound of panic that roared throughout the entire school barely lasted. From what Akio had been able to tell, they'd all fallen quickly as their numbers began to spread, bite after bite. It weighed heavily in his heart and mind, hearing the slaughter of innocent students falling victim to the undead now wandering aimlessly across the school.

It was tempting to channel the Force's energy through his body and leap high into the air to get out of Fujimi swiftly, but he didn't want to take risks. He feared for his life if he ever chose to use his powers out in the open and didn't want to take any chances for anybody going after his head.

The undead cared not for who he really was, so he'd have no problem, but there was a high chance that the living would still openly attack a living, breathing Force user that once trained in the Jedi arts.

With that, he focused on thinking of his own survival, forced to remain grounded as he intended to make his escape through the front gate. The undead students and teachers, however, was the only thing standing between himself and 'freedom'.

Getting out of the school was his priority. He could do it alone if need be.

* * *

Time passed…the un-dead continued to overwhelm Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi. Despite hesitation at first, they'd been able to rid themselves of the zombified Mr. Wakisaka as they continued onwards, with the running and fighting eventually taking them to the school's roof. An improvised barricade made up of chairs, tables, and some rope, was set up against the stairway they climbed.

They realized after seeing the city torn asunder, with the Self Defense Force seemingly ignoring the problem, they realized that defending themselves and holding onto a fragile hope of survival was the only way for now.

The undead constantly collided with the barricade, as fortune continued to grant them safety for the time being as the barricade continued to hold. Their luck, as Hisashi would soon find out, was running out as fast as he was losing his strength.

"Hisashi…! What's wrong with you?!" Rei knelt down in an attempt to aid him as he coughed out droplets of blood. "Takashi, Hisashi's…! No…why? You just got bit a moment ago so why is this happening…?"

"It _is _just like the movies…" Hisashi weakly wheezed. "They bite you and that's that."

"It can't be true! The movies aren't real!" Rei exclaimed.

"But it did…" Hisashi croaked. "Takashi! Please, do me one last favor."

"…help you with what?"

"I want you to…help me over the rail. The impact from the fall should smash my head."

Rei and Takashi simultaneously perked their eyes wide open at the implied act Hisashi was asking them to do. They didn't want to kill their friend, but Takashi was realizing shortly after that Hisashi's condition was getting worse and if nothing was done, he could become a threat.

"No…Hisashi. What are you-?" Rei exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Hisashi yelled as he vomited out an excessive amount of blood.

The pain was getting to Takashi as he tightened his grip on his bat. He didn't want to see him like this any longer.

"Come on Takashi…" Hisashi pleaded. "Please…to the end, I just want to be myself."

Time was running out and Hisashi began to violently twitch and struggle as he continuously coughed out more blood. As his screams continued, and his body violently thrashed out of control, he eventually grew silent as he took one final breath.

"Rei…move." Takashi said, approaching them with his bat.

"NO!" Rei pleaded, putting her arms over her deceased lover. "NO! Hisashi isn't like the others! He isn't going to turn!"

"Get away from him." Takashi hissed.

Rei gasped, momentarily feeling a sense of relief as the person she thought was once Hisashi began to move. She'd been unable to accept the truth of his passing, and yet here he stood once more, to her shock, as one of them shambling hungrily towards them, like so many others that they've killed.

"No…no way! This can't be happening!" Rei cried as she rushed to Takashi's side.

"I know that you can't believe it…I can't believe it." Takashi murmured as he felt his rage begin to build.

"Takashi…?"

"It's happening!"

"Don't do it!"

"IT'S HAPPENING!"

As Takashi burst past his own grounds of some hesitation he felt, he wasted no time as he yelled as loudly as he can and put down his undead friend with as hard of a swing he could possibly muster with his bat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rei screamed.

* * *

Overhearing the loud screams coming of a girl coming from within the school, Akio stopped as he saw one last stairway to get to the school's gate.

He was so close. He's killed many of them and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way…

The gate was right in his sights, he could slip out of the school's boundaries quickly before anyone had a chance to notice so he may be able to disappear as nightfall was imminent.

Something compelled him to stop in his tracks. He couldn't move, frozen with hesitation as he put some weight slightly on his right leg. Letting out a sigh, he swept his foot on the ground as he twisted himself around in a one eighty spin as he diagonally swung his Bokken at the face of an approaching undead student, running back towards the school as he scolded himself for turning around, while knowing that this was the right thing to do.

He just looked forward, focused his attention on anything standing in his way, and struck down those stumbling towards him, as he sook to find the source of the scream.

* * *

Saya Takagi was having her own fair share of problems in her escape from the undead. Besides being stuck with a student that, in her opinion, was inferior to her in every way, thus leading her to become irritated easily around him.

Kohta Hirano, on the other hand, was simply trying his best to stick with someone he knew despite the consistent aggression she's shown towards him. Both parties had some fear and awareness of the situation, and yet their reactions varied. After moments of running through the hallways, nearly passing by other students getting slaughtered before their eyes, Kohta spoke as they continued.

"Takagi! Where are you planning on going?"

"And what exactly is your plan?" She replied.

"I was going to go to the faculty room to talk to the tea-"

"That's pointless!" Saya spat. "What do you think a bunch of teachers can do in a situation like this?"

"But…Takagi…" Kohta wheezed, running short on breath as they stopped for a moment at an outer walkway. "This is…"

"I have to ask you one thing…" Saya turned to point a finger at him. "Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

"I…" Kohta gulped, staring down at a corpse.

"Well, it looks like others came up with the same idea as you." Saya commented, looking onwards to students knocking on a door. "Let's see how it works out for them."

"SIR! PLEASE, WE NEED HELP!" One student pleaded.

In a shocking split second, Kohta jumped as he witnessed the carnage that befell the unfortunate students at the door.

"You want to live, right?!" Saya exclaimed. "Stick with me!"

* * *

The death of Hisashi Igou left Rei and Takashi heartbroken in their own ways. Takashi had come close to breaking down the barricade they'd worked hard to build up, so he may face an impossible battle against the undead that he thought would likely get them killed.

Not willing to lose another, Rei had stopped him before he was able to go through with it. Things have been able to calm down, though both remained shocked.

And yet, both he and Rei were able to reconcile with one another, focusing once more, on how they were going to survive the circumstances that befell not only themselves, but as far as they knew, the city.

"Alright…" Rei sighed as she stood up from where they were sitting. "I think I should let my Dad know that I'm okay. Let me use your cell?"

"I know he's a police officer, but how can you get through to him when 1-1-0 was a bust?" Takashi asked, as she dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

"My father gave me a secret number to call, only to use for emergencies." Rei replied, focusing on the sound of the ringing. "It got through…!" She gasped. "DAD! DAD, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

_"Hello? Takashi, is that you?" _

"DADDY! We're at school and we need your-

_"Hello, Takashi? Rei must've given you this number! Is she okay? Is she with w- u-"_

"DADDY! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

_"LISTEN TO ME! The entire city is in panic mode! There's-" _Her father's voice was immediately interrupted by the loud rupture of a gunshot coming from the other end, and yet he was able to continue speaking. _"You need to get out of there! The city is already in panic mode! You need to evac-"_

From the sound of a scratch due to the signal being cut off, followed by the slow beeps that came after, she and Takashi felt themselves tremble for a mere moment as they looked down at the phone's screen.

"How can there be "No Service"? I just called him!" Rei panicked. "I don't understand!"

"Rei!"

"Takashi…" Rei whimpered. "He…he didn't know it was me. He didn't know…"

* * *

Saeko searched desperately throughout the school, looking past the shambling dead men and women that easily fell pray with her hand-eye coordination and her Bokken at her side.

Every face that she saw in her wake, every single opponent she defeated, she was looking for Akio's face, praying for his safety, while saving the energy to question him, should the occasion present himself.

She sighed, taking in a small whiff of the rotting bodies behind her, the redness of their blood making her eager to find him. Saeko, hearing a disruptive noise coming from the nurse's office, she rushed over to the sound of glass cracking followed by yelling and screaming as a young man pleaded for the school's nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, to run.

Entering the office, she brought her sword upward, slamming down hard as single undead student immediately fell afterward. Next, she pivoted her foot over to the right and swung diagonally towards two more of them, followed by a final swing she'd put more force into, as she rotated her body in place, seeing the last of them fall.

The student gasping for breath, in addition to his blood-stained clothes proving to be an indication of his critical injuries, she knelt down to him calmly, to comfort the student, while keeping in mind on what must come next.

"I'm the captain of the Kendo Club, Saeko Busujima. You must be a sophomore. What's your name?"

"I-" The young student coughed as he struggled to speak. "Ishii...Kazu."

"Ishii, you've done a great thing by protecting Doctor Marikawa. I commend your courage. You do know what happens when you are bitten? Do you want your parents or friends to see you this way? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painfully as I can…but I've never killed anyone before."

"P-please…please do that for me…" He wheezed in response, forcing a smile as he seemed to relax, his eyes beginning to squint.

"WAIT! What are you going to do?!" Shizuka questioned.

"Stay out of this…" Saeko gestured. "This young man is going to die with honor…and I'm going to make sure that he does."

Silence befell the room as tension began to rise. Saeko prepared herself with her wooden sword, making a calculative determination on how much strength to put into her weapon so she may fulfill her promise. In a matter of seconds, Ishii's blood splattered all over the office's window as the young man died in peace.

Not a moment's rest was given for either of the two remaining to grieve, as the sound and sight of the door collapsing made them weary of yet more undead students reaching out for them. Saeko's mouth formed a small smirk, as she readied herself for combat once more.

"I will find you..." She swore silently.

"Find…who?" Shizuka wondered.

"An old friend."

* * *

Locking themselves in a classroom, Saya and Kohta scavenged about as they searched for materials they could use as weapons so they may be able to defend themselves. What they were able to find while Saya was quick to judge Kohta's apparent obsession of being a "basement shut in" and "gun geek", that trait was proving useful in the moment as Kohta felt a spark of inspiration he hadn't felt before.

With the use of a gas-powered nail gun, and other materials he attached to the nail gun, he was just in time as he put the nails into the now customized weapon, as the undead finally broke down the doors, making Saya screech. One of the un-dead fell, as she heard a faint shot come from behind her.

"Gotcha…" Kohta smirked.

"Hirano…?" Saya said, bewildered at the guy's confidence.

"Hey," He replied as he continued to fire a few more rounds. "Can you put the nails in the bag?"

"EXCUSE ME?! I'm better than you! What makes you think you can order me around?!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top…?" Kohta smiled.

"Alright…" Saya sighed.

The rounds continued to fly and the dead continued to perish as each nail that flew into each skull, ensured that an instant death was made. When there were enough of them dead, Saya and Kohta nodded to one another, signalling that it was time to move.

"Hmm…?"

Kohta could have sworn that he saw water pouring past the windows outside, but immediately shrugged it off as if though it was his imagination. Loading his nail gun with more rounds, Saya smirked as she once again, admired his new-found confidence.

"Something clicking for you, or what?" She asked.

"I think I've found my calling!" Kohta exclaimed.

* * *

Saeko Busujima paced quickly down the hallway of the school alongside the school nurse, aimlessly keeping an eye open for anyone alive, anyone with a pulse, and yet again, a single face…

"Who was it you were trying to find?" Shizuka asked.

"Akio was a student I was once close to." Saeko replied, shoving over a zombie with her Bokken, as she continued in her fast-paced walk. "He was on my team for some time. A good swords man with great skill, and so was his closest friend, Muto. Besides herself, me, and a few others, he never got along with many people but didn't exactly create enemies either. Anyway, so we're heading to the faculty room?"

"Yes!" Shizuka panted. "That's where all the car keys are kept. But…why not just kill them? You've done well so far, why stop now?"

"One or two of them at a time isn't an issue. What is problematic, however, is that they come at you in packs, in addition to their overwhelming strength. Once they grab hold of you, it's hard to get loose." Saeko explained.

"…I'm impressed." Shizuka nodded, taking a step that caused her to trip and fall. "ARGH. I hate floor mats!"

"What you're wearing isn't exactly suitable for running…" Saeko knelt down, reaching for the hem of Shizuka's skirt, hearing her gasp as she made a small "adjustment."

"Are you nuts?! This is an expensive skirt!" Shizuka cried out, seeing her now ripped skirt side.

"Your clothes or your life? Which do you value more?" Saeko questioned with a sigh.

"…both!" Shizuka yelped in response.

Saeko and Shizuka remained silent for a moment as they heard a noise rupture from the faculty room's vicinity. It sounded like a silent, compressed launching sound, followed by groans.

They hurried on, picking up the pace as they heard a loud scream. As the two ran closer to the disturbance's source, things began to pick up as Saeko walked in to see a few live students, two who've also come to aid whoever screamed, while the student who'd screamed found herself behind a drill as blood was spurting all over her as she desperately fended herself off her attacker.

Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Shizuka, looked on at the now bloody Saya.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" She begged.

"I'll take the one's on the left!" Saeko called out.

"We'll hold the left!" Rei replied.

With ease, Rei whipped her spear as she knocked one against a wall, the impact proving deadly, while Takashi with his bat, sent one of them flying against across the room. Meanwhile, Saeko had her Bokken raised, slamming the weapon down hard in swift swings, bringing down two more of them.

One zombie remained as Takashi, Rei, and Saeko tightened their grip on their weapons. Then suddenly, running in from a closed glass door, a student that Saeko was instantly able to recognize came running in, dashing with great speed towards the last undead man.

With one hand on the Bokken's hilt, with the other slightly pushing downwards on the wooden blade, he thrust the end of his weapon violently on the dead man's forehead, stunning it, while jumping forward into a spiral as his heel made contact with the head, dropping the man to the ground as all that was left was a small pool of blood.

With the victorious student now crouching slightly sideways, he loosened up as he stood on his feet once more and kept himself staring away from his fellow students.

"My God…!" Takashi marveled. "You're…"

"You came back!" Saeko gasped, approaching him to tap his shoulder.

"…not a moment too soon, Saeko." Akio murmured, turning to the group. "I am Akio Jin of Class 3C. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I apologize for not making it here sooner…"

"I am Saeko Busujima of Class 3A." Saeko said to the others.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from Class 2B." Takashi replied.

"Busujima, I remember you winning the National Championship last year!" Rei said. "I'm Rei Miyomoto, I'm in the Spear Martial Arts Club."

"Oh and uh…" Kohta hesitated while blushing, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Kohta Hirano of Class B, in case if you were wondering."

"Nice to meet you all!" Saeko smiled back.

In response, Kohta gasped as his heart raced for a moment from the mere acknowledgement. Saya took note of this and growled as she let out her frustrations, fighting back tears while standing back up.

"Why are all of you being nice?!" Saya snarled. "Why be polite to one another? You flunked out last year, Miyomoto! You're the same age as her, she isn't your elder!"

"What are you talking about, Takagi?!" Takashi exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID!" Saya lashed out. "I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!"

"Mm…" Akio exhaled, nodding to Saeko as she approached Saya in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm…I'm…" Saya quivered.

"It's okay…" Saeko assured. "That's enough."

With fruitless attempts to brush off the trauma she'd just endured, her composure worsened as she stared into a mirror, her reflection showing her face, hair, and uniform all painted red from the zombie that she fought for her life against.

"These bloodstains…now Mom will have to take it to the cleaners."

Unable to hold back any longer, Saya yelped out as her tears began to pour heavily down her cheeks. Pressing herself against Saeko's chest, she let out every bit of emotion she could muster, crying out as her tears continued to fall.

Everyone around her breathed a sigh of relief, with things beginning to calm down momentarily as they moved themselves inside the faculty office to rest for a moment and perhaps prepare for their next move.


	4. Chapter 4: Improvised Escape

Improvisation was once again, the group's greatest ally in this moment in time. Making use of tables, topped off with heavy boxes and other miscellaneous materials such as unopened stacks of packaged paper. It was exhausting laboring away, and due to the strength of the undead, nobody ever considered the possibility of "going overboard" with the barricade.

The sun was continuing to set as orange highlights filled the room. There was time for recuperation.

"We need to take a moment's rest…this will hold for now, but I fear it may not hold them for long. We need to talk things over, quickly." Akio said. "We must escape this place…"

"You wear glasses?!" Kohta suddenly gasped, as Akio leaned over to see Saya wearing a pair.

"My contact lens kept moving around! It's become uncomfortable!" Saya snarled, as she and Kohta returned to the group.

"Here." Rei approached Akio as he was handed a bottle of water.

"Thank you." He bowed.

"My pleasure!" Rei smiled.

"So let's discuss our necessary course of action if need be. There is a possibility for finding transportation?" Akio questioned Shizuka as she rummaged through her purse.

"My car keys are somewhere in here…"

"Is your car big enough to fit all of us?" Saeko questioned the nurse.

"Now that I think about it…" Shizuka murmured with a frown.

"Then perhaps an alternate use of transport can be used? Is there no way for us to use the club busses?" Akio asked.

"Yeah! That might be good!" Kohta exclaimed as he peered through the window's blinds. "There's a bus right outside!"

"And the keys seem to just be sitting there on the wall hook." Saeko pointed out.

"That seems fine but where are we going?" Shizuka asked.

"We're going to see if our families are okay, starting with the family that lives closest to here." Takashi replied. "And if you're worried about your own families, we'll take them with us as well after that we'll look for a safe place and…" He peered over to a perplexed Rei, standing in awe at the tiny television screen that hung above.

Taking upon himself, Akio reached over to a remote that appeared to be for the unit, and dialed up the volume enough, as the others gathered around to watch the information being presented by the news.

_"The Government has begun to implement emergency measures against the outbreaks occurring in locations around the city. However, the politicians-"_

"This is far bigger than any of us…" Akio sighed, switching channels.

The next channel that came up on the screen showed a lone female reporter somewhere within the city. The setting sun was shining in the distance as police and medical personnel were scurrying about, carrying bodies in bags, laying them down on a trolley.

_"The number of confirmed deaths in the Saitama district is ten thousand. The governor has declared a state of emergency-" _

The faint sound of a gunshot echoed behind the reporter, as the camera zoomed into the body bags slowly rising up, as more gunshots followed in their descent once more.

_"Gunshots! The police have begun to use lethal force and…NO, NO, ARRRRRGH-!"_

The group could do nothing as the cries for help from the reporter suddenly faded out as the camera appeared to have been dropped to the ground, cutting the channel off as it was redirected to the station, as another continued the report.

_"There seems to be some kind of problem…we'll continue to bring you coverage of the situation from within the station but for now, please stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. Once conditions improve, we'll continue to provide coverage of the situation outside."_

"IS THAT IT?!" Takashi roared as he banged his fists on a desk. "Why didn't they tell us anything else?!"

"There may be more information they're keeping to themselves." Akio said. "Burdening us all with the truth would cause panic…you've seen what was just broadcasted. Comforting us will do us no good after people just witnessed what had occurred."

"Exactly!" Saya chimed in. "If panic spreads, that disrupts order. And when the order is disrupted, well you might as well hand it all to the walking corpses outside."

"Mmmm…" Akio switched channels once more, watching an American News Network, CMN, report on the situation overseas.

_"The unprecedented phenomenon spread across North America has yet to be put under control. Government authorities have evacuated the White House and are being relocated to a command center on board an aerial craft. There are reports that talks of using tactical warheads to combat this situation. We've lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, while there are reports of looting in Paris and Rome. Government o- ic- ls ha- dec- red Martial La-"_

"I…" Rei gulped. "I can't believe this happened in a matter of hours all over the world. But…they're going to stop it, right? They have to…everything will go back to normal, right?"

"That's not gonna happen." Saya replied bluntly.

"Why are you so negative?" Takashi questioned.

"This is a pandemic. We can't do anything about it." Saya said.

"A pandemic…" Shizuka pondered.

"This is eerily similar to the Spanish Flu that occurred in 1918." Saya commented. "Six hundred million people were infected and fifty million died because of it. Remember the panic that Swine Flu caused? Square that."

"I don't mean to be disagreeable." Shizuka cut in. "But this is more like the Black Plague from the fourteenth century."

"Hmm. A third of the European population died. You're smarter than you look." Saya commented.

"And the Black Plague…?" Akio spoke up. "It stopped due to, too many humans dying, correct?"

"That is one theory, yes…" Shizuka nodded. "With that in mind, if there's not enough people to spread the disease, eventually the disease will stop on its own."

"And yet the situation we're faced with is different. This disease…this plague…it spreads through the dead that try to hunt the living." Akio moved beside Kohta as they both peeked out a window to see the undead shambling about. "I do not believe our developed knowledge of medical science will be able to help us in an application to our current predicament. This may just well be the end of the human race if the dead overwhelm us…"

"WHAT?!" Kohta yelped. "Now wait-!"

"Hang on…!" Saeko walked over to Akio. "Akio. You came to me in the shrine. You knew that this was going on long before anyone else in the school picked up on it. How did you know what to do against those creatures?" She asked.

"The movies, stupid…!" Saya rudely growled. "Anyone can think of aiming for their heads."

"One of them had already breached the premises of this place…I figured out quickly that the only way to rid myself of them was to strike at the head. And do keep yourselves composed and remind yourselves that you are not bound by a fictitious world. This is reality, and our actions will have consequences and if we do not proceed carefully," Akio directed his line of sight to Rei. "Those consequences will be heavy, and they may cost us our own lives, or the lives of others. It won't be easy, and all of you have seen how much this has spread."

As Rei frowned, she could feel apart of herself fuming with annoyance and slight anger at the mere reminder that Hisashi and so many other students had fallen victim to this outbreak. And yet, she knew the truth and she held herself back, allowing Akio to continue.

"As it has been said, we cannot do anything for the world. Our world that we knew is gone, and this pandemic plaguing it will not let up until it ensures that we join those crowds of zombies in the hunt against the living. Even if I had informed our head of education, our situation would still remain unchanged. I had originally planned to…go on my own but I now believe that none of us can survive this pandemic alone. If we come together, however, perhaps we may find an advantage to match the dead men walking outside."

"Well look at you." Saya smirked. "I always knew you were a smart guy behind that expressionless face of yours I see all the time…"

"Takagi…" Takashi groaned.

"She's correct. I've shut myself away for too long. Though I still think about her from time to time…" Akio sighed, as he planted his palm over his forehead.

"Right…I'm very sorry." Saya frowned.

"It's all in the past." Akio exhaled. "However, in this present, I believe it is time for my sake, for the sake of us all, that we find a way to move past this difficult situation and collaborate to ensure each others' survival. We must ensure that whatever happened to our fellow students doesn't happen to either of us, ever again."

"What about you? Still got family at home?" Takashi asked.

"I am uncertain as to whether or not my father lives," Akio replied. "And my home is much farther away from the school. But I will do anything I can to assist you all in finding your families. Is anyone opposed to this?"

"I am all for this!" Shizuka nodded.

"Count me in!" Kohta agreed.

"Alright!" Takashi exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

Everyone grabbed their weapons and equipment necessary for the beginning of their journey. Travelling light was also the key, thought Shizuka was the only one who wasn't armed, and trusted the students for combatting the threat, so she may be of assistance as an experienced doctor.

"Let's also try and pick up survivors whenever we can." Saeko suggested.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Rei wondered.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're going to just have to go out the front." Saya said.

"Is everyone ready?" Akio leaned closer to reach the door handle, with Takashi right behind him with his bat ready. "Remember, do not engage unless necessary. Their strength outmatches ours. Save your strength for your escape."

"And just keep in mind, they're sensitive to sound so keep quiet." Saya suggested.

"Got it! Let's go!" Takashi exclaimed.

Akio slid the door open with quick haste, taking note of a few lone undead students standing in the hallway. In a quick jab to the stomach, the zombie was momentarily stunned, while Akio reeled his Bokken back to his side and put a lot of force into his cross slash that put it down. Behind him, Kohta used his nail gun to drop a few that stood across the hallway.

With that, the group carried on, past the glass door that reached the outside. As the dim orange light from the setting sun bore down on them all, they heard a nearby scream that scattered away a flock of birds. Without needing to question it, they headed to the scream's source, finding a small band of students.

On a stairwell, there were four students still breathing, two males and two females. The males were armed with a baseball bat and a metal staff, yet their fear planted them in the position they were stuck in, preventing them from moving. Making the first move, Kohta shot down a round that instantly downed one of the undead attackers.

Shooting a nod at each other, as Saeko smirked in his direction, she and Akio jumped down to the stairwell platform, landing in synch with one another as the zombies were no match for their swings.

Meanwhile, Takashi and Rei cleared out any remaining stragglers that wandered on the stairs, thus calming things down momentarily as there were no more undead students standing in their way.

"Um…thank you." The girl said.

"Keep it down." Saeko told her. "Are any of you bitten?"

"What…? No…no one." The girl insisted.

"Everything's clear!" Rei called out.

"We're getting out of the school. Do any of you wish to join us?" Akio asked the group of students.

In response, as though they all nodded in unison, their faces now showing an expression of relief as they continued to tag along with them. It wasn't all too far away from the school's front gate. The shoe lockers were in sight down below another stairwell that they decided to rest on momentarily, as well as an accumulation of undead groans, with many zombified students flooding the area below.

"There's a lot of them." Takashi whispered.

"From what I can tell, they can only react to sounds. And there's real point in hiding from them since it looks like they can't see a thing."

"Why do you go down there and prove that theory?" Takashi asked.

"Takagi…" Akio quietly called out.

"Yes…?"

"Your observations on the undead have been keen thus far, but have you determined as to whether or not they can see?" Akio questioned. "Have you tested it that theory?"

"I didn't…why?"

"I'd like to volunteer."

"WHAT?!" Takashi and Rei uttered quietly in unison.

"From what I have seen as well, they do not have any sight, so I will go down there to provide some clarity for the rest of you." Akio said.

"But-!" Rei interjected.

"Let him go." Saeko assured, cutting her off.

"This will not take long. I promise." Akio insisted. "Saeko, Komuro…everyone, remain here. I will give you the signal when its safe to move."

"…Okay." Takashi exhaled. "Got it…"

Every step down the stairs was as calculative as it was tense. The group could have sworn that in each of his steps, the small thuds grew louder and louder, as they continued to hold onto hope that Akio would remain safe.

Their stillness persisted, with anxiety continuously rising as they watched on. A zombie appeared to walk into Akio's line of sight, and yet it appeared to completely ignore is presence.

"So it is true…" Saya whispered. "They really can't see him."

"What's he doing now?"

"Getting to the door. We should get ready to move out soon." Saeko gestured. "Just give him a few more seconds."

None of them let out a single peep, though the tension rose, feeling a spark jolt throughout their nervous system as they heard a small clanging coming from the other side of the hallway. It was a strange sight…Akio didn't appear to throw any objects, and yet there came the noise. Saeko took note of Akio's hand as it retracted back to his side, watching him slowly move closer to the door, with him signalling them to final come down.

Most of the group was able to quietly and quickly, make their way past the undead that were too pre-occupied to notice them coming through. A loud clanging noise suddenly erupted throughout the school, as the students looked back to see one who was still stuck on the stairwell, with his staff appearing to have collided with the metal rail.

No reason to hold back anymore, as the undead groaned wailed aggressively throughout the school, Takashi screamed out for everyone to run for it, allowing for those who were armed to unapologetically charge through the zombies. It mattered not if they were killing them, what mattered was the bus that lay still in the parking lot below.

For most, running with all their might proved its effectiveness once more. However, one student lagged behind, and that student found himself stuck as he stared at the undead crowding around him. With a swing of his own bat, his hit was ineffective, costing him his life as he pleaded to the others, in his final moments pinned by them.

"TOKOZU!" A girl yelled.

"NAOMI, RUN!" The dying boy screamed.

"WAIT!" Saya grabbed Naomi's arm. "You can't go save him! Once he gets bitten, there's no point!"

In her eyes, she was insistent that this wasn't over, and yet it wasn't that. As her tears continued to pour down the side of her face, Naomi instinctively ran for it, back to her dying friend.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You heard what I said, didn't you?! He's not going to make it, why are you going back to him?!" Saya called out.

"I…I understand." Shizuka trembled. "If the entire world is like this, then maybe I should die, with the one I love…"

"I… too sympathize with this feeling." Akio frowned, not noticing one of the undead closing in.

"LOOK OUT!" Saya yelled.

Refocusing his attention to the single zombie in front of him, he allowed it to reach toward his direction, dodging its hands, then in a single sweep, grabbed it by the hip and threw it behind him, splitting its head open as its blood chiseled upon impact.

"Thank you! We mustn't falter now! We're so close! Miss Marikawa! Get to the bus! We'll provide cover!" Akio exclaimed.

"OKAY!"

Getting in position, Kohta, Saya, and Rei entered the bus, with Kohta finding a seat nearby and opened a window to take aim with his nail gun while the other Saya found a seat as Rei guarded the entrance from within. Remaining on the ground to fend off the undead were Akio, Takashi, and Saeko.

As the undead were beginning to decline in numbers, with the buses vicinity clear for the time being, it was safe to approach so that the others who were still grouping up around the yard couldn't get to them in time. '

A motor sounded off as the bus started to rumble.

"Get on the transport!" Akio yelled.

The three climbed aboard, with Akio taking a moment to rest himself against in the buses interior, suddenly taking notice of a teacher and a group of students that were running in the distance in their direction.

"Mr. Shido…?" Akio murmured, leaning against the seat.

"Of Class 3A." Saeko added.

"We can go now!" Shizuka announced.

"Let them get aboard! Just wait a bit." Takashi said.

"NO!" Rei screamed.

"No…?" Takashi questioned.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

Everything accelerated quickly. Shido's students sprinted as fast as they could up into the bus, while Shido himself soon followed afterward. Though it seemed, however, that a student of Shido's didn't make it, with Akio hearing his helpless screams with the undead surrounding the poor boy in his demise.

He snarled, feeling his skin crawl and itch as he looked at the properly dressed teacher. The sound and momentum of the bus churning aggressively against the swarms of undead outside, were drowned out as his focus obsessively turned to Shido, eying him carefully as he clenched a fist.

"They're not human anymore…" Shizuka panted. "THEY'RE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!"

"What's wrong?" Saeko said, putting her hand on his forehead as she sat beside him.

"Nothing…" Akio sighed, patting it away.

With his attention focusing once more to his surroundings, Akio's eyes widened as he began to feel the momentum of the bus pushing against him as it plowed through the front gates of the school. The tense momentum ceased, granting everyone a moment of relief

They were out of the school, at last…


	5. Chapter 5: A Call to Action

Things began to slow down as everyone on board took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. With Shizuka driving at a steady pace, some chose to pass the time in their own way, be it staring out the window, pondering on whether or not things were going to get better, while others chose to talk amongst themselves, some even giving each other an ugly look as they concealed some kind of distaste for the students they were with.

As for a teacher on board…it took no time for Mr. Shido to break the silence.

"It's a good thing we've made it out safely." He said, leaning over to where Saeko and Akio sat. "I take it one of you have been appointed leader?"

"There isn't one." Saeko replied. "We simply work together to survive, that's all."

"That's no good." Shido jested. "In order to survive, we definitely need a leader! A leader that bares everything…! With valor, confidence…a confidence that will give others reassurance of a brighter future!"

"You're going to regret this!" Rei snarled to Takashi.

"The city!" A student cried.

With the now omnipresent orange sunlight shining from outside, reflecting on the distant ocean, it became clear that nightfall would soon be upon them. Greeting all who stood inside the bus was a momentary glimpse of the annihilation that had taken place in Tokonosu. Smoke flew from the streets below, and there hardly appeared to be any form of activity.

Everything was barren as the smoke and ash served as a reminder that everything considered a normality, had ceased to exist. With the bus serving as a guaranteed shelter for the time being, all needed to develop a tolerance towards one another.

That, however, wasn't a viable option for all housed within the bus remaining mobile on the road, with Shizuka continuing to drive it carefully as she navigated every turn and corner that came their way. All was silent, with the only omnipresent hums of the buses motor being the only noise that anyone would hear. A student who had come aboard with Shido, however, decided to raise it a few decibels by raising his voice to express his disdain to the situation, along with a few individuals.

"Dammit…! It's only dangerous if we keep going! Why did we need to go with Komuro and the others?! You're the ones who decided we should head back to the city!"

With his rant continuing on and on, there raised a varying degree of reactions from the students. Some such as Saya and Kohta appeared to grow tired of him going on and on, while others such as Akio and Saeko waited calmly and patiently for an opportunity to speak to him.

"It'd have been much safer if we stayed inside the school! We could have boarded ourselves up! We were much better off from where we were!"

"He's right!" Another student chimed in. "I agree with Tsunoda. Maybe we should-!"

With the breaks on the bus suddenly being applied, it wheezed to a halt as Shizuka stood up from the drivers' seat and angrily wailed to the passengers causing this grief.

"Alright, you two, that's enough! I can't focus on all of the driving with all of this yelling!"

"Pfft…whatever." Tsunoda muttered, unable to wipe his surprised look, as his arms began to relax after he let go of the seat.

"How about you tell me what you want to do?" Saeko sighed, crossing her arms.

"I-" Tsunoda snarled, hastily looking around the buses small space. "I can't stand that guy!" He said, pointing to Takashi. "Or him!"

"Hey, I don't even know you…!" Takashi replied, appearing puzzled.

"I understand you may not be content with some of us here, but in these dire circumstances, we must rise above and-"

"Oh, please! Don't give me that crap, smartass!" Tsunoda cut Akio off. "Stay out of my business! And don't think I've forgotten who you are, either! You think you're so above everyone, don't you?!"

"I am not implying what you are accusing whatsoever. All of us here, through a variety of skill level, must come together for each other's survival."

"Oh yeah, says the guy who went all loopy after his girlfriend supposedly died!"

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled.

"Alright, asshole that's uncalled for!" Takashi snarled.

"YEAH?! Look at his smug little face! He's always been crawling around in his little pity corner keeping everything to himself! And he expects me to just bend over after a little bit of small talk?!"

"DO NOT…speak of the dead with such foul words ever again..." Akio growled, slowly getting up from his seat. "Next time you intend to speak with such hatred and disrespect, I suggest you hold your tongue before someone retaliates in cold blood."

"YEAH?! I'll show you "Cold Blood" you piece of shit!" He yelled, charging in Akio's direction.

Perching his bokken on his hip, Akio thrust it forward into Tsunoda's stomach, causing him to bellow as he coughed and gasped from the pain.

"Consider it mercy that I spare you any other graver injuries. I will not be so lenient next time."

The tension built up from what had just occurred was soon deflated as Shido stood silently, eying Akio as he shot him a smirk. Putting his hands together, he slowly clapped for the student as he stepped Tsunoda still on the ground.

"My, my…bravo!" Shido exclaimed. "Such strength, yet such reserve. However, this proves that a problem we have still exists. We truly do need a leader. Surely you wouldn't want such a responsibility, Jin? Hmm? How about you, Miss Miyomoto? Komuro? I didn't think so."

"Lemme guess, you're gonna run for the part?" Saya asked.

"Of course, Miss Takagi! After all, I am an educator! And all of you are still teenagers who haven't the slightest amount of experience that I possess. And this alone makes it clear as to whose fit to lead us!" Shido rotated as he faced the students that accompanied him onto the bus. "After all, it was I who just saved all of these brave students! What do you say, everyone?"

Previously, there had been fear and concern in the other students' eyes when the conflict was occurring on the bus. But that soon changed as a flame was ignited in the hearts of them all, clapping for their authority figure as they showed him their praise.

"See? Everyone here seems to agree, no?"

Rei could feel herself coursing with anger as her heartrate increased and her breaths became coarser. But then as if controlled by instinct, she flung her hand to the bus's door handle, swung it open and threw herself out onto the now dimly lit street outside.

"REI!" Takashi called out.

"NO WAY! I'm not staying here with him!" Rei hissed.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do if we don't want to cooperate with one another." Shido shrugged.

"What "us"?!" Takashi questioned.

"Miyomoto!" Akio stepped in as he and Takashi, to the surprise of others, stepped down to the streets. "Your chances of survival will prove excruciatingly grim if you leave us now. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked as they both caught her about to enter a road tunnel.

"It's why I told Takashi he'd regret this!"

"NO!" Takashi roared. "WE'LL ALL REGRET THIS!"

"Wait…" Akio muttered, raising a hand as he focused his hearing.

As Rei and Takashi stood dumbfounded as to what he might have been catching onto, their ears began to register the wailing sound of a bus horn in the distance, in addition to a run-away motor getting closer and closer. The sight became clear soon after as a large bus was charging down their direction, seeing no signs of it changing coarse.

"We gotta go…" Takashi gulped. "NOW! RUN!"

While the bus collided with an empty car on the street, launching into the air as it spun in their direction, he pulled Rei inwards as he used his body as to shield her, allowing for them both to jump away from the wreckage that nearly hit them. When they opened their eyes again…they immediately took note of their missing friend.

"DAMMIT MAN, WHERE'D YA GO?!" Takashi screamed.

No response came from the toppled bus that was soon beginning to burn, as faint groans could be heard coming from other side of the blazing wreckage.

"KOMURO! Are you okay?!" He heard Saeko calling out to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Takashi replied, as he faintly saw Saeko standing on the street through a gap.

"Akio?!"

"I-I'm really sorry! I don't think I see him anywhere! I think he got crushed or something!"

"It can't be!" Saeko wailed.

"Okay, listen! We don't have enough time! Just head to the East Police Station! Be there by seven! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

"Got it!" Saeko yelled back over the roaring flames.

"Okay, we gotta go!" Takashi exclaimed.

* * *

Saeko saw a spark go off on the bottom of the bus, causing the flames to fly higher as she felt the tense heat mustering on her skin. She quickly found relief as she closed the door and got herself back on the bus. Focusing herself, ensuring she didn't break down in that moment, she turned to face the others.

"We're not taking this route…" Saeko sighed.

"What happened out there? Are they alright?" Shizuka asked.

"Komuro and Miyomoto are safe…for now." Saeko frowned. "But Akio…" She tilted her head downwards as he slowly sat into a seat once more.

"Oh no…" Saya gasped.

"Damn…" Kohta croaked. "I really liked that guy."

"We musn't divide ourselves ever again. We simply cannot afford to lose another. Such a tragedy…" Shido sighed. "That we'd lose such a fine young man."

* * *

All his life, he ran from a truth that he knew the modern world could try him for in the eyes of the law. And yet, with the power of law seemingly beginning to crumble as the undead continued to rise in numbers, he tapped into that truth once more when the bus exploded.

Part of Akio hoped Takashi and Rei had made it out alive, and as he stood on the street above, hearing an eruption in the distance from where he'd gotten off, Akio continued to run down the street alone.

The battering winds caressed his face as he shivered from both the temperature dropping and his speed increasing. For the first time in years, he felt a power coursing through him as his speed continued to increase.

Once more, the Force beckoned him…

He continued to sprint, coming across a small group of the undead, all beginning to stumble and groan as they reached their arms in his direction. Though it was tempting to leap forward and strike them down with his bokken, he refused, and then channeled energy into his legs as he felt himself leap high into the air, landing perfectly on top of a small building complex.

As he pondered upon the sight of the hungry swarm trying to reach up to him with the intent of feasting upon his flesh, something popped into his head once more as he looked out into the distance as the sky now bore a dark blue, mixed with a hazy pink and orange in the clouds.

He had to go back home…


	6. Chapter 6: Time and Life

Having escaped the fiery explosion, Rei and Takashi made it to the other side, breathing sighs of relief that they were able to survive the blast.

Time did not waste, nor was the unpredictable world ready to be merciful. The flames' heat they felt brushing against their skin, was soon replaced with a cold shock as another undead man grabbed hold of Takashi, pinning him to the ground as he felt its grip tighten around his collar.

The helmet that Takashi's attacker was thankfully wearing, persisted as a barrier as Takashi was fortunate enough to endure a mere headbutt. Had the zombie not worn the helmet, the results could have been much more grotesque. He could feel the pain from the headbutt throbbing in his face, but he mustered all of his strength to keep it away from him

With its teeth clacking and its eagerness for Takashi's flesh restless, it groaned as it continuously pushed itself closer and closer to Takashi's face

Those groans, however, grew silent as it fell limp, its helmet oozing with blood as Takashi saw Rei holding a now slightly damaged concrete panel in her hands.

Exhaling slowly, he shot Rei a nod after he gently pushed over the now lifeless body off him, relieved to have been freed from the additional weight that hung over him a few seconds ago.

"Takashi." Rei held out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." He exclaimed, standing up on his feet as she pulled him up.

"You okay?" Rei asked, putting her arm around his back for support.

"Yeah…" Takashi groaned as he let out a cough. "I'm good. Just need to calm down a little. I still a bit of the rush."

"Alright, let's just keep walking…" Rei sighed.

"What's on your mind, Rei?" Takashi asked.

"I…just wish he was still standing here with us. It just all happened so fast." Rei quivered as she masked her sadness with an extended exhale.

"I know." Takashi grumbled as he clenched his teeth. "I know. I don't want to talk about it. We've gotta get to the city!"

"But…Takashi-!"

"No matter what Rei, we've gotta find the others! We've gotta keep going no matter how painful it is!

"We've already lost two-"

"REI! It's just us now, nobody else! Its what he'd want us to do. We can't stop now!"

"Okay…" Rei exhaled as she brushed her eyes with her sleeve. "But Takashi, are we really just going to walk all the way to the city?"

"If there's no choice then…yeah." Takashi stopped for a moment to look down a grassy hill that they were approaching. "Wait a minute. That guy we just ran into a few minutes ago. He had a helmet, didn't he?"

Both Rei and Takashi's eyes widened with excitement and relief, bewildered by the fact that there was an intact orange motorcycle resting at the bottom of the hill for them to potentially use.

"Alright…I'm gonna go get it. Sit tight." Takashi said.

"Right." Rei nodded.

In just a few moments, Takashi grabbed the motorcycle by its handlebars and adjusted himself to the weight as it stood up on its two wheels. Slowly, he pushed the motorcycle up the hill and back up to Rei. Getting on, he started it up to test its engine. It roared lightly Takashi gently squeezed the throttle.

"Do you even have a license?" Rei asked.

"Getting the ticket is the least of our worries right now." Takashi shrugged. "Come on, get on!"

* * *

The street was quiet, and the sun had finally set. The only contrast between the dark blue sky were the low hanging, functional city lights hanging over the city, still brimming with life when the former people he'd encountered along the way had lost theirs.

At the sight of his house, he was greeted with the faint sound of the ocean's water flowing onto the empty sands of a nearby beach. Akio sighed as he stepped up to the front porch, reached into his pocket to feel for a key, and used said key to unlock the door.

Opening the door to the familiar sight of the small living room, he quietly scoped the place as he closed the door. As the silence continued to persist, it was nearly suffocating to be surrounded by darkness and silence as Akio grazed his fingers against the wall, feeling for a light switch.

He took a breath as a dim lit was turned on, spreading its warmth across the room with its bright white light. Walking in, he slowly made his way inside the living room, sat himself down on the small couch, and leaned forward as he crossed his hands together and took slow breaths.

Akio's mind was a standstill as his many thoughts came to a halt, united under a crossroad. He asked himself, what should be the next appropriate course of action. Asking this question in his mind brought forth a similar sensation he'd previously felt hours earlier on top of the school: regret and anguish.

_"Father…she-"_

_"Mizuki is gone, my son. I am sorry." _

_"I couldn't save her, father…what are we going to do? We can't let him shroud this world in his darkness. How can I stop him when I couldn't even save her?!" _

_"My son. Please…I know you tried."_

_"But a Jedi doesn't try. They do things." _

_"And that is a reality that we're no longer responsible for. I am very sorry to say this, but it's too dangerous to resume your training."_

_"Father…?"_

_"For your own safety, I want you to come downstairs into the basement with me, so we may bury our ties to our Jedi traditions." _

_"But who will stop him father?"_

_"I'm afraid that at this point in time, it is not up to us. Akio, my son…I understand the pain you are going through right now, but we cannot risk anymore lives against our foe. I've already lost your mother all those years ago and I cannot bear to lose you a second time. So please, I beg of you my son! Take your lightsaber, take Mizuki's, and store them away and hope for the best. When and if the time is right, you may yet hold that weapon again some day."_

Those feelings of regret and anguish subsided, eagerly replaced with an eruption of motivation and anger. Akio controlled his anger as he walked over to the wall and flicked the light switch off, once again allowing the shroud of darkness to embrace him once again.

Feeling his blood rush through his body as his heart rate rose, he made his way to a door, pulled it open with haste, and walked down the rigged steps, hearing the wood creak in each step he descended further and further into the house's basement.

As he stepped closer and closer to the end of the dimly lit basement, he kneeled downwards towards a large wooden chest peacefully resting on the basement floor, formally concealed by a rug.

Reluctantly, he unlocked the old chest, remembering the moment he'd closed it two years ago after his father instructed him to store it away. The first thing he spotted, was an old photo resting on top of the neatly stored robes that lay inside, in addition to a glowing green crystal necklace.

Astonished and yet saddened by the sight of these items, he picked up the photo and necklace, hastily placing them on the side for the time being as he felt around for the rest of the contents that lay within the chest.

He picked up his dark colored robes that he'd have worn as a Jedi, sighing as he placed them on the side. The final three pieces of content that were stored inside the chest were two lightsabers and a small telescopic storage tube.

The lightsabers that rested at the bottom of the chest were his own and Mizuki's. He picked up his own weapon, remembering the words his father said to him when he finished making it all those years ago.

_"This weapon is your life. No matter what anyone says, you must protect it and care for it with all that you are."_

Gently placing his weapon beside his robes, he picked up Mizuki's lightsaber, beginning to sob as he had to accept that the life that once cared for and wielded this weapon, was gone.

_"Argh! I'm never going to be as good as you! Akio, I can't do this!"_

_"No, no…please. I want you to try again. I will help you, don't worry. It's not about who's better, its about growing and developing together!"_

_"I'm…I'm sorry. I want to be better, but you've always given me a hard time and-"_

_"That is something I too regret. Mizuki, I promise you this…if we're ever in a tight predicament, we're going to face it together!"_

"But…" Akio quivered as he placed her lightsaber down and gently picked up the photograph.

Unable to hold back anymore, he sobbed at the wonderous sight of himself and Mizuki a few years ago, smiling at each other as they stood underneath Fujimi Academy's cherry blossom trees. He plucked the photo closer to his chest and sighed, understanding that there was so much more that he needed to do alone.

He couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up. It was time to fully embrace who he really was.


End file.
